Not Meant To Be?
by AmyyKaylaa.xo
Summary: Lily Evans is sick of James. He follows her, he loves her, and its embarrassing, until her life is thrown out of balance. Will she let James into her heart, or will she keep pushing him away? Rated M just in case, Read and Review, pleaseee


**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter series, or anything affiliated with it, that is the property of J.K. Rowlings =)**

_Authors Note- Okay, so, besides Draco Malfoy, and Jaycie Gray (Cat Eyes, Read it, its amazing!), my favorite characters of all time are James Potter and Lily Evans. I find them the best to write about, because their characters have so much left to be imagined. Read and review, I hope you like it! _

Lily Evans closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. It was September 1st, and Platform 9¾ was alive with activity, the loud shouts of worried parents, and cries of happiness from long lost friends. She opened her green eyes, and straightened her shoulders, in preparation for the walk to the train, normally such a small feat, but today it seemed like a gauntlet.

It seemed like every person she passed noticed the shiny, new 'Head Girl' badge on her chest, a badge that she neither wanted, or felt like she deserved. On top of that, it meant sharing a dorm with whoever was made 'Head Boy', and a bathroom. Ugh. This was going to be an interesting year for Lily at Hogwarts.

"Lily!" Yelled a voice from behind her, apparently, luck was not on her side, and being unnoticed was a thing of the past.

She mustered up a smile, and turned to face the person that had called her name. It was her best friend, Alice Jeffery, and her long time boyfriend Frank Longbottom.

"Oh, hey Alice, hey Frank, how was your Summer?" She asked, but she never got a response, because right at that second, a pair of rough, warm hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," a husky voice whispered in her ear, sending chills through her body.

Before she could guess, she had been turned, so she was looking right into the big grey eyes of none other than Sirius Black.

"Oh, how Ive missed you, Evans!" He cried, pulling her into a tight hug. She patted his shoulder, laughing.

"I missed you too, Sirius,"

"No. You have no idea," he started, pushing her back to look into her eyes, "Ive heard so much about you over the summer, youre driving me insane! Maybe you should knock some sense into Loverboy for me!"

Lily stuttered, and then narrowed her eyes, "James?" She asked, tentatively, remembering the last six years of her schooling, and the gorgeous, but annoying, boy that had followed her around, asking her out, and generally making a huge fool of himself, and embarrassing Lily.

"Ya think? Its not as bad as it was _last_ summer though, now at least he knows there's no chance."

"At one point, he thought he had one?" She asked, with raised eyebrows, Sirius shrugged.

"Get going, Lils, you must wanna know who your," He stopped, smiling, " Head student buddy is!" He bounced off, hands held aloft, giggling, and leaving a trail of happy looking younger girls in his wake.

That was Sirius, he was a turn on, and he was a playboy. But the girls loved him, who couldn't? He was hott, and nice, and above all, he was smart. One of the four 'Marauders', he was what most of the female population wanted to see wrapped under their Christmas tree, and he knew it.

Lily shook her head, and finally, made it to the train. She pushed her way to the front, to the Head Girl and Head Boy compartment, where, unlike the prefects, they got to spend their whole trip, eating and relaxing, without prowling the train.

"Please don't be Slytherin, please don't be Slytherin..." she repeated to herself, as she slowly opened the door.

"Hey, Lily." the voice from inside said.

Lily stopped in her tracks, suddenly wishing for a Slytherin partner.

"J-James Potter..?" Her voice shaking with anger, and confusion writhing in her veins.

The tall boy ran his fingers through his messy hair, and looked her in the eyes, "the one and only."

She wished he hadn't done that. Right then, six years of complete and utter hate had almost melted away. She shook away the feeling, and took a seat, opposite him and all of his stuff.

"How was your summer?" He asked, being careful.

"Alright, Mum and Dad never quite know what to do with a witch in the house," Lily sighed.

"Oh..My Summer was boring, Sirius is still living with me, so not much happened," he laughed. Lily again had to shake off the feeling of her carefully built up hate disappearing. Maybe this year they could be friends?

Then she stopped, thinking. "Sirius..lives with you?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"That _traitor!"_ she hissed, under her breath.

"Pardon?" James asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh, nothing, that must be fun," she smiled at him, but her eyes were filled with venom. Sirius had known all along who was 'Head Boy', and he had kept it from her. Again, hate for James Potter, and all of his stupid friends coursed through her body.

"Yeah.." He trailed off, looking out the window. A slight smile on his lips. Which was wiped off by Lily's hand.

"You knew I was Head Girl, how did you trick Dumbledore into giving you the post? Did you just explain your need to get into my pants?!" Lily screamed.

"Wh-what? No! I didn't even ask. I got the badge, just like you did. I shouldn't have it, and, what? My need to get in your pants? You think this is what those last years of me chasing you around like a puppy was for?" He was yelling now too.

"Well duh, look at who you are, look who your friends are!"

"If you think that, maybe we should just get this straight. I love you, Lily Evans!" And he walked out of the compartment, slamming the door so loud that Lily's ears were ringing for minutes after.

He had told her that a million times, this time was no different. She settled into her seat, watching the landscape rush by. She wondered, though, why she had never managed to make him angry before, this was the first time her had ever raised his voice to her, or walked away from her.

With a slight click, the door slid open, and in walked her by far favorite marauder, Remus Lupin. He was tall, skinny, and dirty blond. He had a way about him, making him look tired all the time. He was smart, and got into much less trouble than the other three.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Hullo, Remus."

Lupin looked out the window, closing the door tightly behind him. "Okay, so Im here on behalf of James, but if he knew, he would beat me, so bear with me."

Lily glared, "Bear with James Potter..."

Remus sighed, "Youre not gonna believe this, I know, but,"

"But what, Remus.

"Hes really upset right now, he had hoped you guys could at least be civil with each other..."

Lily was honestly a little startled. James was never phased by what she said or did, but maybe she had been a little harsh to him..

She was almost asleep when the compartment door opened again. She jumped, not expecting to see James back for the rest of the ride.

Silently, he took his seat across from her, looking out the window. He remained like that untill the sky darkened, and she could hardly see him anymore. That was when the lights popped on, bathing the car in warm, yellow glow.

"Evans, why don't you quit staring?" James snapped, not taking his eyes off of the window.

"I-what?" Lily was startled, he had never been less that perfectly polite to her.

"I asked you, to quit staring at me, _please_,"James said, quietly.

"Im sorry."

Once again, the Head compartment was silent. Lily was uncomfortable, but she wouldn't move, she couldn't let him win, she couldn't let him get to her.

If he wanted war, she could give him war.


End file.
